CHEILITIS
by Kuroi Sora18
Summary: First Oneshoot! Tentang Sasuke yang cerewet dan Naruto yang pendiam. Ini mimpi atau bukan?/ " Katakan sesuatu dan jangan abaikan aku."/ " Teme no aho! " / Ternyata ciuman Sasuke mujarab juga ya!


**CHEILITIS**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Cheilitis by Kuroi Sora18

Pair : Sasuke U x Naruto. U

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI! BoysLove! Alur modal madul/ absurd/ alur kecepetan/ typo berserakan/ AU!

Summary : Sasuke cerewet dan Naruto pendiam? Ini mimpi atau bukan? / " Katakan sesuatu dan jangan abaikan aku!"/ " Teme no aho!" / Ternyata ciuman Sasuke mujarab juga.

O

O

O

Di sebuah manshion yang cukup megah di pinggiran kota Konoha, nampak Uchiha Sasuke seorang CEO perusahaan farmasi besar di Jepang tengah berjalan menuruni tangga sambil mengancingkan lengan kemejanya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum ketika ia sampai di meja makan, Naruto Uzu -ah dari setahun lalu marga pria yang menjadi suami sekaligus istrinya itu telah resmi menjadi Uchiha - sedang sibuk menata sarapan di meja makan. Sementara Uchiha Menma -anak angkat mereka yang baru berumur 9 bulan nampak duduk manis di kursi bayinya yang terletak disamping meja.

" Ohayou." sapa Sasuke seraya menarik kursi tepat disebelah Menma yang menggumam kata-kata aneh ketika dia datang.

" Dadatatata~"

" Ohayou, jagoan!" sapa Sasuke sambil mengusap- usap puncak kepala anaknya.

Sasuke mengalihkan penglihatannya kearah Naruto yang sedang membuka kulkas untuk mengambil selai. Alis hitam Sasuke menukik ketika dirinya belumlah mendengar suara si pirang semenjak kemarin sore. Dia bahkan belum menjawab sapaan untuknya tadi. Apa Naruto masih marah karena insiden kemarin huh?

" Dobe."

" Hm." Naruto hanya menggumam tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kearah suaminya.

" Hari ini aku akan pulang cepat."

Sasuke memulai pembicaraan ketika Naruto muncul dari dalam dapur dengan roti tawar di tangannya.

" Hn."

Dahi Sasuke menyerngit mendengar tanggapan dari si pirang. Ia menoleh kearah Menma -meminta penjelasan. Namun bocah bersurai raven itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak tahu. Huh dasar tipe anak yang tidak peka!

" Bisa kau masakan aku sup tomat?''

Tangan Sasuke mencomot roti tawar yang selesai Naruto olesi dengan selai coklat.

" Ah. Hm.

Sasuke mentap lurus kearah Naruto yang kini duduk sambil mengoles roti dengan selai untuk dirinya sendiri. Wajah pria yang lebih muda tiga tahun di bawahnya itu nampak datar- sedatar papan triplek. Dan Sasuke baru tahu jika Naruto bisa bertingkah cool layaknya ayahnya. Malah Sasuke merasa jika Naruto terkesan acuh tak acuh dengan permintaannya.

Otak Sasuke sekarang benar-benar dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang penyebab perubahan sikap Dobe tercintanya.

" Kau baik-baik saja, Dobe?"

CTAK! Urat-urat nampak menonjol di kening Naruto yang sedang mengunyah roti dalam diam. Sekilas mata mereka saling bertemu.

" Hn (iya)."

" Kau aneh."

" ... "

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat suaminya yang mendadak banyak bicara seperti ini. Ruang makan itu begitu hening dan hanya terisi oleh ocehan Menma yang tidak dimengerti oleh kedua orang tua angkatnya. Sasuke sedikit berdehem guna mencairkan suasana yang 'tak biasa' ini.

" Weekend besok kau ada acara? Aku berencana mengajakmu keluar bersama Menma. Kau ingin kemana? Ke villa kita di pantai Hokkaido? Atau ke taman bermain."

Sasuke bersumpah ini pertama kalinya dia berkata sepanjang itu selama hidupnya.

" Hn, terserah." jawab Naruto lirih.

" Hei kenapa kau selalu memakai trademark-ku ? Sedari tadi kau terus menggumam jika kutanya."

Naruto menatap malas suaminya. Sasuke tidak tahu selama ini ia juga merasa hal yang sama denganya ketika Naruto bertanya sedangkan Sasuke membalasnya dengan gumaman.

" Ada apa denganmu hah? Kenapa kau jadi aneh seperti ini? Apa kau marah karena kemarin aku makan bersama Neji dan membuatmu menungguku di meja makan sendirian?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto menuntut jawaban. Namun yang ditanya hanya diam tak bersuara sambil terus menikmati

sarapannya. Hening untuk beberapa saat hingga Naruto tiba-tiba bangun dan berderap menuju toilet dan kemudian suara debuman pintu toilet terdengar. Sasuke mengusap-usap wajahnya kasar. Ia berharap agar dirinya cepat-cepat terbangun dari mimpi aneh ini. Namun keputusan bodohnya mencubit pipi Menma hingga sang empunya menangis keras membuat hari itu menjadi hari dimana Uchiha Sasuke ditendang keluar oleh istrinya dari kediamannya sendiri.

Padahal dia kan hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Ini mimpi atau bukan?

O

O

O

O

Suigetsu memandang heran kearah Sasuke yang merupakan rekan sekantornya sekaligus atasannya di Uchiha Pharmaceutical Laboratories. Sejak tadi pria dengan style rambut unik itu hanya menusuk-nusuk tempura dengan sumpit tanpa ada niat untuk memakannya.

" Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja bos?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang malas Suigetsu.

" Hn." jawabnya singkat. Kini selera makannya sudah lenyap mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Teganya Naruto melemparnya keluar gara-gara ia 'menyentuh' pipi Menma sedikit guna memastikan hal yang di alaminya nyata atau tidak. Idiotnya, kenapa tidak ia lakukan saja pada pipinya sendiri? Ah~ sepertinya Sasuke memang lebih sayang pipinya dari pada kelangsungan hidup keluarganya.

Melihat bosnya sedang bermuram durja membuat Suigetsu berspekulasi aneh - aneh mengenai bosnya.

" Bos, kau bertengkar dengan istr - err suamimu?"

Alis Sasuke berkedut-kedut karena api emosi seperti membakar puncak kepalanya. Apa lagi sohib seperjuangannya dari jaman dia masih berkalung tempat minum sampai sukses seperti ini benar-benar tidak tahu tempat. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke ingin menjotos wajah sok tidak berdosa Suigetsu hingga dia kapok.

" Nada bicaramu seolah - olah akulah yang menempati posisi bottom." ujar Sasuke dengan nada berat yang berbahaya.

" Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya berfikir , jik bos pasti sedang ada masalah."

Mendengar alasan Suigetsu, Sasuke akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Apa yang dikatakan pria berambut perak itu memang benar apa adanya.

" Apa bos bertengkar dengan Naruto? " suara Suigetsu nyaris menyerupai bisikan. Yah, dia harus menjaga privasi.

" Jangan menyebut namanya seakan -akan kau dekat dengannya."

Suigetsu menghiraukan kata-kata Sasuke. Ia tetap melanjutkan sesi wawancara pada bosnya.

" Yah, aku memang sedang ada masalah dengan dia."

Sasuke sedikit melirik kiri kanan mejanya. Ia harus memastikan jika tidak ada siapapun di kantin itu yang mendengar sesi curhatnya kecuali Suigetsu. Sebenarnya Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menceritakan masalah pribadinya pada orang lain seperti ini. Namun apa boleh buat, ia butuh pelampiasan saat ini. Ck, otak jeniusnya me

mang tumpul kalau berurusan soal romansa seperti ini.

" Nande? Bukannya keluargamu selalu harmonis ya?"

Harmonis gundulmu! Suigetsu tidak tahu jika Sasuke baru saja ditendang dari rumahnya sendiri.

" Aku membuatnya menungguku sendirian di meja makan karena aku makan bersama Neji di restoran bersama klien."

Suigetsu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sok paham dengan apa yang dikatakan bosnya.

" Jadi Naruto marah karena kau selingkuh dengan Neji."

BLETAK!

" Ittai~ "

Dengan teganya Sasuke menggeplak kepala Suigetsu dengan tempat tissue.

" Jangan membuat spekulasi aneh-aneh mengenai diriku bodoh! Sudah ku bilang jika aku juga bersama klien."

" Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahu suamimu jika kau sedang ada pertemuan dengan klien?"

Sasuke sempat menatap Suigetsu tajam karena menyebut Naruto suaminya. Tidak ada yang salah sih dari kata-katanya namun hal itu membuat harga diri Sasuke sebagai seme dan sebagai pihak yang berada di posisi top jadi ternodai.

" Lupa. Itulah bodohnya diriku. Semenjak itu, Naruto jadi dingin. Dia membalas kata-kataku dengan gumaman."

" Ah~ masalahmu begitu rumit bos! Sebaiknya kau minta maaf padanya. "

" Sudah kulakukan. Tapi masih tetap sama. Dia marah."

Suigetsu dengan watadosnya mencomot tempura milik Sasuke. Setelahnya ia memasang pose berpikir ala detektif - detektif dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari dibawah dagunya.

" Mungkin cara ini bisa membuatmu berbaikan."

" Nani?"

" Cium dia, peluk dia dan minta maaflah dengan tulus. "

Memdengar jawaban Suigetsu membuat Sasuke memandang Suigetsu seperti memandang guru besarnya. Yah, dia memang guru besarnya dalam masalah cinta.

Dan Sasuke memutuskan akan melakukan cara yang Suigetsu tunjukan nanti di rumah.

O

O

O

"Tadaima."

Hening menyambut Sasuke di rumahnya. Ia menelusuri dalam rumah. Semerbak aroma sup tomat menelusup ke dalam lubang hidungnya.

Secara otomatis kakinya melangkah kearah dapur dan mendapati sua- ah tidak Sasuke lebih suka menyebutnya istri - sedang memasak. Naruto sungguh benar- benar mendalami perannya sebagai istri yang baik. Hah~ Sasuke jadi makin merasa bersalah.

" Naru!"

GRAB!

Tangan Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto lalu memeluknya erat. Belum pulih dari keterkejutannya, mata biru Naruto harus membuka lebih lebar dari biasanya karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menciumnya paksa. Mata Naruto terpejam, air mata nampak menggenang di sudut matanya. Naruto mulai memberontak dan melepaskan ciuman Sasuke.

Mata onyx Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan sorot mata yang terluka. Naruto menolak ciumannya. Itu bukti jika Naruto mungkin sudah lelah bersamanya.

" Katakan sesuatu dan jangan abaikan aku!"

Naruto masih memandang tajam Sasuke sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

" Teme no aho!"

Memdengar suara Naruto membuat bibir Sasuke mengulas senyum walau di satu sisi dirinya merasa terluka karena Naruto telah menolak ciuman darinya.

" Akhirny kau bicara juga, Dobe."

BLETAK! Naruto menggetok kepala Sasuke dengan sendok sayur yang dia pegang.

" Jangan menciumku seenak dengkulmu, Teme!"

Naruto memdesis panjang sambil kembali memegangi mulutnya.

" Ku pikir kau marah padaku."

Mata Naruto memandang Sasuke lewat sudut matanya. Ia malas meladeni suaminya itu.

" Kau selalu menggumam dan diam jika kutanya."

" Aku sedang sariawan, idiot!"

"Eh?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto seolah-olah Naruto adalah alien dari planet tetangga yang datang bersilaturahmi ke manshionnya. Benar-benar Sasuke merasa jadi orang teridiot sedunia.

" Aku seperti ini juga karenamu. Kau makan di luar bersama teman-temanmu. Padahal kau sudah janji akan makan bersamaku!"

" Maaf."

Naruto mendengus mendengar permintaan maaf dari Sasuke. Dia meremas sendok sayur yang dipegangnya dengan gemas seolah-olah sendok itu adalah kepala Sasuke yang akan dia remas sampai hamcur berkeping-keping.

" Gara-gara kesal denganmu aku jadi makan terburu-buru. Lalu sudut bibirku tergigit dan jadilah sariawan sialan ini!"

" Maafkan aku. Sangat khawatir denganmu."

Sasuke mendekat kearah Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

" Aku takut kau membenciku. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Melihat kesungguhan Sasuke mau tidak mau, membuat hati Naruto melunak.

" Maaf jika aku membuatmu serasa diabaikan. Itu karena aku tidak bisa membuka mulutku karena terlalu perih. "

" Ciumanku ternyata mujarab juga menyembuhkan sariawanmu. Lihat kau sudah bisa bicara."

" Ah, sou! Arigatou ne, Teme!" Naruto tersenyum senang sambil memeluk erat Sasuke.

" Ne, mau kucium lagi?"

BLETAK!

Semenjak saat itu, Sasuke berharap jika sariwan di bibir Naruto jangan dulu hilang. Ia ingin mencifoknya setiap saat meskipun sendok sayur akan setiap saat juga mampir ke kepalanya. Hah~ poor Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

# Owari#

* Cheilitis : istilah medis untuk radang di sudut mulut.


End file.
